Summer Love
by Ruby Dragon Fairy
Summary: Summer is a beautiful time for love, and our favorite gang is about to take advantage of it. Multiple pairings, non-magical world, always complete
1. Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **song "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale from The Little Mermaid**

 **Summer Love: Gruvia**

* * *

 **Kiss the Girl**

"Has anyone seen Juvia?" Gray asked. It suddenly dawned on him that the blue-haired girl who was always clinging onto him was no where near him today. It felt very strange.

"Why?" Natsu said with a smug smile on his face. "You miss your girlfriend already?"

"Can't bare to have her not always clinging onto you?" Gajeel piped in.

Gray scoffed, putting a bored look on his face, "That's not it. I'm just curious. Whatever."

"Denial~," Natsu and Gajeel said in a sing-song voice. "Gray and Juvia, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"SHUT UP!" Gray landed a hard punch in each of their faces. He pointed accusingly at Natsu, "You're the one who insisted we go over Lucy's house 'cause you always have to be with her." Then at Gajeel, "And you only came along 'cause you know Levy would be here. Now who misses their girlfriends now?"

Natsu pounced up and pointed back, "You knew Juvia would be here as well so that's why you came!"

Gajeel said, "Then the second she's not by your side you panic."

"I asked one question! That doesn't mean anything!"

"She's got you bad, Stripper!"

"Just admit it, Ice Princess!"

Lucy spotted the boys all set in their stances so she took action, punching them well in the heads. "THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Yes, Lucy," they obeyed, scared that she can sometimes be another Erza, who (luckily for them) wasn't here at the moment.

Lucy exasperatedly sigh, shaking her head, "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you can't help but love us," Levy winked.

"I guess that's true," Lucy admitted, settling down next to Levy, "It's always more fun with you guys."

"Especially when you got me!" Natsu popped up next to her and slacked his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy scowled and hit him in the chest for scaring her, but didn't shake off his arm, even settling into it.

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were all over Lucy's house to spend the day. It was summer vacation and they had nothing to do. And whenever that happens, Lucy's house is always the spot to go. She lived in a big house and a huge basement that served as their hangout. There were plenty of stuff to do, games, eat, drink, just hang out.

But with these guys, they can turn anything simple to crazy.

"Hey, Gray," Lucy called. "Juvia left a while ago saying she needed to take a little walk."

Gray frowned, "Huh. Why didn't I notice?"

Levy deadpanned, "'Cause you were too busy trying to defeat Natsu and Gajeel at a stupid game."

"Hey, it ain't a stupid game. Anyway, did she tell you where she was going?"

Lucy shrugged, "She said just a walk around." One side of her mouth curled up into a smirk, "Why? You worried?"

Gray snorted, "Hmph, of course not. What is there to worry about?"

Levy pointed out, "I heard Lyon was in the area."

"Say what?!" Gray reacted instantly to the name and stood up abruptly.

The girls giggled and the boys snickered, making Gray pout and dropped himself back into the couch cushion. "Like I care," he grumbled.

"Suuure~" the others rolled their tongue, teasing him.

The doors to their hangout suddenly opened and their missing friend entered. "Hey, guys!" Juvia said. "Sorry I left like that. Just wanted to get out for a bit." She looked around and saw they setting really weird.

There were multiple clusters of seats and couches spread out in the basement. That was because whenever Lucy has friends over, the boys would do their own thing while the girls did theirs in separate places. Then the biggest cluster was in the middle for when they all came together.

Gray was in one while the others were all grouped together in another to the side, all with smug looks on their faces pointed at Gray who was pouting and muttering under his breath about something stupid. "Uh, did I miss anything?"

Lucy shrugged, the smirk never leaving her face. "Eh, nothing much." Natsu beside her was trying to hold in a laugh, which she helped by elbowing him in the gut. "So where'd you go, Juvia?"

"Oh, just around town, getting some fresh air." Juvia walked around to sit across from Gray. "I like walking around this time of day in the summer."

"Why'd you get up and leave like that?" Gray asked. "I could've gone with you."

"Yeah, 'cause you can't stand not being with her," Natsu whispered to his group, causing another eruption of giggles but they stayed quiet to watch Gray and Juvia's conversation.

"Sorry, Gray," Juvia said apologetically. "I just...wanted to be alone for a while. Get some space, you know?"

Gray thought it was weird how she wanted to be alone. "Yeah, I guess."

"He was worried about you, Ju," Gajeel called out. "You should've seen the ice princess when he found out why you weren't clinging to him like usual."

Natsu put on a panicked look and imitated Gray, "Oh no! Where is my Juvia? I have lost my precious Juvia! I must find her, and protect her!"

"Shut it, fire prick!" Gray chucked his empty soda can at Natsu's head who dodged mockingly.

Juvia blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Gray's expression became more gentler, like it always did when he was talking to her. "It's alright. I wasn't too concerned," he turned away, his cheeks starting to warm up. "I knew you could protect yourself."

It was the girl's turn to tease Gray some more. Levy pointed out, "You should've seen him when I mentioned that Lyon was in the area. His reaction, though." Her index finger and thumb made an O while her other fingers flared out into a "perfect" hand sign.

"He was like this." Lucy abruptly got up from her seat like Gray had before and imitated his shock expression. "Say what?! That Lyon better not do anything to my precious Juvia!"

"Lucy!" Gray growled, chucking a pillow at her. Lucy didn't even try to dodge because Natsu was there to catch it and chuck it back at him. Levy also noticed this and put a mental note to use this later.

Juvia pouted at all the teasing and decided to mention, "I came back because I saw Lyon."

"Say what?!" And Gray did it again. "Did he say anything to you? Did he do anything to you? Did he?!"

Juvia giggled at how he reacted so protectively. "Nothing bad happened, Gray."

Gray heard the snickering again in the background and pretended to look like he didn't care much, flopping back onto the couch. "Whatever." But he asked anyway, "But something did happen." It was more like a statement.

Juvia shrugged, "He acted like usual when he saw me. 'Oh Juvia, my love, how it makes me so happy to see you again!'" She mimicked Lyon which made Gray chuckle. "I was like, 'Hi Lyon! Bye, Lyon!' and just ran the heck out of there."

Gray showed her a thumbs up, "Heh-heh, that's my girl!"

Whenever his cousin, Lyon, was around, he would always swoon around Juvia and it bothered Gray to see another guy be clingy to Juvia when she was always clingy with him. So Gray taught her to reject a guy hard and make it clear that she's not interested. The girl can be too nice sometimes.

The two continued to chat, completely forgetting that their other friends were around. They were suddenly reminded of their presences when a guitar played.

Juvia immediately recognized the song from the intro.

Natsu and Gajeel were playing their guitars while Lucy sang with Levy as back up, who also had her phone out.

Gray and Juvia tried to ignore them but then Lucy started singing the words.

 _There, you see her,_

 _Sitting there across the way._

Gray met Juvia's eyes but then they both looked away, staring off in silence.

 _She don't got a lot to say,_

 _But there's something about her._

 _She don't say a word,_

 _But she won't say a word until you,_

 _Kiss the girl._

"I am so gonna kill them all later," Gray muttered, burying his face into his hand. He clenched his fists to show Juvia he was serious. Juvia couldn't help but let out a giggle.

They cut to the chorus. The guitars strummed harder and Lucy sang louder, Levy doing backup vocals.

 _Sha, la, la, la, la, la,_

 _My oh my!_

 _Looks like the boy's too shy,_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

 _Sha, la, la, la, la, la,_

 _Ain't that sad, it's such a shame, too bad,_

 _You're gonna miss the girl._

 _Go on and kiss the girl._

Levy emphasized the point and whispered the line again, " _Kiss the girl._ "

Gray couldn't stand it anymore. These guys were embarrassing sometimes...most of the time.

"You wanna get outta here?"

"I could use another walk."

The two stood up together and headed towards the door.

Gajeel and Natsu hissed out encouragements respectively.

"Don't chicken out."

"Make your move."

With his back still turned against them, he gave them all the finger before exiting with Juvia.

Levy squealed, holding her phone. "EEEEP! This is priceless footage!"

"Perfect blackmail too," Gajeel said.

"Should we follow them? Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Nah. We've done enough, giving them a push in the right direction. Let's give them their space."

…

…

"Let's go." One look and they all came to a consensus, scrambling out the door.

* * *

"Seriously though. Imma give them a good torture the next time I see them," Gray stated as he and Juvia walked around town.

Juvia giggled, "I think I'll join you. They're seriously embarrassing sometimes."

"More like, all the time."

Juvia noticed the direction they were unknowingly going towards. "Hey, Gray, let's go to the beach."

"Huh?"

"It's almost sunset."

Gray nodded, knowing how much Juvia liked going to the beach when it was sunset. "Alright."

When they arrived, they took off their shoes and walked along the shoreline. Juvia breathed in deeply and spread her arms, twirling around. "I love the salty air. It's so refreshing."

Gray smiled at her, "You always did like the water." She was even dubbed "rain-woman" by Gajeel.

The sun was almost setting, casting it's colorful light on them. Gray now noticed Juvia in a different light. The way she walked along, skipping a little sometimes. Her wavy blue hair dancing in the wind.

She was wearing a white flowy tank top that showed her stomach a bit and lavender a high-low skirt. A gold forehead headband fit around her head adoringly. Her beachy outfit fit the setting. He himself was in a white collared shirt and cargo shorts.

 _She looks beautiful,_ the thought wandered into his head. _But then she always is._ Gray blinked and tried to shake the sudden thought away.

"You okay, Gray?" Juvia asked beside him.

Gray rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Juvia didn't say anything more and continued to look at the approaching sunset.

Gray could see the faraway look in her eyes, something different from the usual cheerful look. "Hey, Juvia, why did you really go out alone before?"

"I just needed some fresh air...and some time alone."

"That's not like you to be alone. You hate being alone." Gray stood in front of her, making her stop. "You okay today, Juvia?" He noticed the first thing he saw earlier today that she didn't quite look as cheerful and jumpy as she usually was. She didn't jump and start clinging to him the second she saw him. He didn't think much of it until now.

"Of course I am."

"You seem a little...off today."

Juvia looked deep into his eyes and then away, silent. Gray could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head. "Hey, you can tell me." Now he was really worried. Juvia never hid anything from him. And usually he could read her easily like an open book. But not today.

Juvia let out a sigh and fully turned her body towards the sea. "Today's the anniversary of my parents' deaths ten years ago." She then turned her head towards him, showing a small smile. "Today's also the anniversary of when I met you and the others five years ago."

She looked longingly at the ocean again. "I always use this day to be alone and think. Think of how and why the worst and best things in my life happened on the same day...My mom always told me that things happen randomly and you can never know. It's weird. But there's always a reason why they happen when they do. That's what I think about. It's a day for me to be sad and happy. It's confusing. That's why I usually keep to myself on this day."

Gray never saw Juvia like this, so pensive in mood. It was so different. He hugged her from behind, with her back snuggled into him.

"It's okay, Gray," Juvia said, thinking that he thought she was sad. "I'm not sad."

"Maybe I just want to hold you," he responded.

Juvia turned around to lay her head against his chest, her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's not even a bad thing, so I didn't want others to worry about me. I didn't want to drag you into my useless thinking."

"Hey, it's not useless," Gray said, now stroking her hair. "Whatever someone thinks about is important to them so it's not useless. I'm not one to judge."

They stood like that for a while, relaxing in each other's arms. The sun was just on the horizon now. "Hey, the sun's about to set," Gray said. "I've got the perfect place to watch it."

Breaking their embrace, Gray took Juvia's hand and led her further down the shoreline. A rocky part of the beach was soon visible. Gray led Juvia over some boulders laying out into the water to a large ledge that hung out towards the horizon. The whole time, their interlocked hands never left each other.

At the top, Juvia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the view and the gentle sea breeze, with the crashing waves beneath them.

"This is beautiful," Juvia breathed.

"I knew you'd like it," Gray smiled.

"How did you find it?"

"I was just walking around myself and found it. Didn't tell anybody 'cause I wanted you to see it first."

Juvia blushed at how thoughtful he was. "Thank you." She laid her head on his shoulder with his arms around her, watching the sunset in a comfortable silence.

Just as the entire sun was about to go down, Gray turned Juvia around to place him, holding her hands.

"Gray?"

"I think I know why."

"What?"

"Even though you had a bad past, your life is still full of potential and happiness. And you meeting me and the others was a sign of that."

Juvia smiled, understanding, "And I'm happy I did."

"And now two more happy things are going to happen. Today." Gray smiled with a hint of slyness to it.

Juvia cocked her head cutely, "What?"

Gray leaned in further, making Juvia blush at how close their faces were. "Today's the day I do this," he said huskily. _Kiss the girl._

He listened to the voice and kissed the girl in front of him. The girl that he had always loved but never admitted it.

Gray broke off after a while, leaving the blue-haired girl breathless but smiling. "And today's the day I say this: I love you, Juvia."

Juvia gasped. She was always in love with Gray and openly showed it too, being clingy and all that. But she never saw the day when he actually confessed too.

Tears of joy brimmed up to her eyes. "I love you too, Gray."

He chuckled, pulling her into a hug. "Yeah. I know."

...

A soft muffled sound rustled behind thick bushes, at least a dozen yards away from the rock ledge where the two lovers were embracing each other, enjoying their sunset.

"That…" Lucy sniffed, "was beautiful."

Levy was doing the same thing, hugging on to Lucy. "I know. They're so lucky."

The four had been watching from the bush a good distance away to watch the scene. Luckily for them Natsu and Gajeel had really good hearing so they were able to know every word.

The boys all had smug smiles on their faces, nodding their heads in approval of their friend's move. "Ha, never thought the stripper had the guts," Natsu smirked.

"I got all that on video," Gajeel proudly waved his phone.

The girls wiped their happy tears away. "Alright, let's really go now," Lucy said. "We should leave them be now that we know how it happened."

Levy tried to keep in an excited squeal, "Ah, I'm so happy for them."

...

The sun has now set completely, but the sky was still colored beautifully of purples, oranges, and pinks. The new couple hadn't let go of each other just yet.

Juvia sighed, "You felt it, didn't you?"

Gray deadpanned, "The feeling behind me the whole time."

"And you heard it?"

"They were never good at being quiet."

"Mm, especially Natsu and Gajeel."

"Especially." Gray looked at Juvia with another mischievous grin, "Payback time?"

Juvia offered a sly look of her own. "Oh yeah."

* * *

 **(A/N)- Whatcha think? Good? I have more summer love themes for the other couples if you guys want. Just review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Around the Campfire

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines.**

 **Song Credits:**

 **"Raging Fire" by Phillip Phillips**

 **"Home"** **by Phillip Phillips**

 **"Gone"** **by Phillip Phillips**

 **"Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

 **"Beautiful Song" by Jessie McCartney**

 _italics= Natsu_

underline= Lucy

 **bold= everyone/both Natsu and Lucy**

* * *

Lucy was lying on her bed reading a book when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she immediately dropped everything and picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Well someone sounds happy to hear me." Lucy can hear the teasing voice behind the line.

"Whatever. You're the one who called so that means you missed me more."

"Eh, can't argue on that. I've been bored the whole day!"

"Hey, I needed the time with Levy. I hang out with you a lot already. So what have you been doing all day?"

"Ugh, I've been forced against my own will to take Wendy shopping today. Heck, she's only 12 and she spent like 20 hours on one outfit! So now I'm just relaxing in my room."

Lucy laughed, "Actually, now that you mentioned shopping, I need a new-"

"No."

"Aw please!"

"Nope, no way, no how, no can do. You, especially, take a long time."

"We'll get ice cream afterwards."

"..."

"I'll bring some hot sauce so you can put it on~"

"...I really hate you sometimes."

"Nah, you love me."

"Be lucky that's true."

Lucy's heartbeat suddenly quickened, a blush forming on her face. She knew he was just saying that in a friendly way but it made her feel warm inside.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just kinda spaced out."

"Weirdo."

"Shut it!"

Natsu chuckled, "Anyway, I've got news! Tomorrow, my family's planning to do an outdoor camping night in our backyard."

"Ooh, that sound fun!"

"It'll be more fun when your family comes over. My parents already invited yours and they agreed."

"Really?" Lucy asked, wondering why at dinner neither of her parents said anything. "Huh, my parents never told me."

"That's 'cause I wanted to tell you myself!"

Lucy giggled at how childish Natsu can be sometimes. "You dork."

"So are you coming?"

"Of course I am. But I probably won't be there until afternoon. The girls and I are hanging out."

"Yeah, you're parents said something about that. Don't worry. As long as you're here for a while so we can play and then have dinner. And then, campfire!"

"Oh boy. You and fire...that's always something."

"My dad said I can build it this time."

"Don't make him regret his decision."

"Geez, you can trust me not to burn down the house."

"Yeah, yeah, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You bet, Luce!"

* * *

"We're here everyone!" The Heartfilia's announced as they entered the Dragneel household.

The adults greeted each other and talked in the living room while the kids went outside. Natsu practically dragged Lucy the second she stepped in, all the way to their big backyard where they found Wendy, Natsu's little sister, and Romeo, her best friend.

"Hey, Romeo!" Lucy ruffled his hair affectionately. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here the whole day, hanging out," the dark-purple haired boy said. "I'm also spending the night here."

"That's great! It'd be even more fun."

"Alright, chop chop, people!" Natsu clapped his hands together. "We got some tents to build for the night. Then we'll go exploring!"

"Aye sir!"

The four of them had a great time. Even though Natsu and Lucy were 17, they enjoyed just being kids again. After a few failed and hilarious attempts to put two tents up, they went into the forest to find stuff to do. The parents had came out to prepare the food for dinner.

Natsu had one of the best houses. The woods behind his house are amazing. Most girls didn't like nature, apparently, but Lucy loved being outside. She may appear girly and act girly, but has an adventurous and daring side to her.

"BOO!"

"AAHH! FROG!"

Lucy leaped away and got as far away from Natsu as possible. In his hands was a big, slimy bullfrog.

Natsu laughed hard, loving her freaked out reaction. He let it go back into the creek. "I don't understand why you don't mind spiders but you don't like frogs. They're absolutely harmless." He held out his hands to show that nothing bad happened. "See?"

Lucy took a huge step back, "You better wash your hands at least three times with soap and water before you touch me with those slimy hands."

Natsu rolled his eyes, but went to the creek to wash his hands. "Princess," he mumbled.

"And correction," Lucy said pointedly. "I _hate_ frogs. At least spiders are smaller and aren't slimy and don't jump at you."

"But they crawl on you like this." Lucy felt chills up her spine and leaped away, squealing. She saw Romeo behind her with his fingers wiggling evilly. "Spider fingers," he smirked.

"That's my mini-me!" Natsu clapped Romeo on his shoulder.

Lucy scoffed, "You are such a bad influence on him, Natsu."

"You're too much of a good influence on Wendy," Natsu pointed out.

Lucy huffed, holding Wendy's shoulders in front of her. "I am the reason why she is an angel. There is no such thing as too much of a good influence. Right, Wendy?"

"Right!" the young girl agreed happily. "Lucy's the best."

"Then she needs to live a little," Romeo declared. He suddenly grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her to the edge of the hill. He gave her a gentle push which caused her to roll down the hill and then he joined in as well. The two older teens followed suite, rolling into a ball and tumbling over the grass.

"I'm so di-i-zzy," Natsu gurgled. The four laid on the grass, giggling as they tried to get over the dizzy spell.

They cloud-watched for the rest of the time until it was starting to get dark. When they were heading back, Natsu and Wendy sniffed the air. "I smell... _food_." Their mouths immediately watered, then raced back, leaving Lucy and Romeo to catch up.

"Geez," Lucy panted. "I swear, they have senses like a dog."

"Correction," Romeo said. "Natsu says it's the senses of a dragon. Those are cooler."

Lucy sighed exasperatedly, "The influence that boy has on you..."

...

When Layla Heartfilia and Grandine Dragneel join forces in cooking, they are the best in the world. No. _Universe_.

"This fire chicken is the best, mom!" Natsu stuffed his face.

"You're steak should win an award, mom!" Lucy did the same.

Everyone practically inhaled their amazing cuisine. They were all in a circle, sitting on huge logs that all the guys have heaved in, around a big warm fire. Natsu had insisted that he build it, even after Igneel had gave him permission, he was still reluctant. Amazingly, he didn't burn down anything.

"Probably because Lucy's here," Romeo whispered to Wendy.

She giggled, nodding, "He wants to impress her and her parents, show them he can be 'responsible'." She air quoted the last word.

When they all finished their meals, Jude brought out big packets of marshmallows, graham crackers, and bars of hershey bars. "S'mores time, anyone?"

Lucy jumped up, "Thought you never ask, dad!" She loved anything sweet, got it from Erza.

Lucy moaned in pleasure, sinking her teeth down to the sweet, sticky s'mores. Beside her, Natsu chuckled, "You keep eating like that and you'll get fat." He poked her stomach which made her flinch.

"You eat like that and you'll burn your mouth," Lucy retorted, "and you won't be able to eat _ever_ again." She was referring to Natsu's marshmallow that was still in flames when he bought it into his mouth. He exaggeratedly chewed it, making Lucy cringe.

"Nope," he grinned, "I'm still fine."

"I swear, you don't have pain receptors in there."

"That's so cool, Natsu!" Romeo gleamed at his idol. He got his marshmallow to flame like Natsu's and brought to his mouth. But Grandine stopped him before he ate it. "Romeo, don't you dare!" She blew that flame out, making Romeo pout. She glared at her son, "Natsu, you are too much of a bad influence on the young boy."

Natsu ruffled Romeo's hair affectionately, "Nah, mini-me here is still well and healthy, right?"

"Right!"

Natsu's expression became gentler with some seriousness in it, "But still, I've been doing that since I was little. I don't know if you're built like me so we can't take the chance of giving you a third degree burn."

"But I can eat really hot and spicy foods now," Romeo said proudly. "And it doesn't even hurt."

"That's a start!" Natsu chuckled, "Just don't eat the actual flames. Even I don't do that often."

Lucy smiled at how brotherly and caring Natsu was towards Romeo. Really, he was like that to every little kid. Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, their friends' daughter, even kids he doesn't even know well. At first, Lucy wouldn't have believed that the reckless, pyromaniac Natsu would actually be so caring. But when she got to know him better, he was very protective and careful not to hurt anyone. That's one of the things she likes about him.

"Be right back!" Natsu announced and bolted into the house.

Lucy gave Wendy a confused look. "He's probably getting his guitar," Wendy informed.

This was something Lucy was still surprised about. She's seen him play a little but never a whole song before. During a hangout when he and Gajeel played "Kiss the Girl" which successfully got Gray and Juvia together, but that still wasn't entirely the whole song start to finish. (Speaking of which, she and Natsu were still unforgiving about what they did afterwards. Take a trap that leads to a fall that leads to more tumbling and awkward struggling with all of your twenty plus friends in a public place including Mirajane and you have an embarrassing disaster...no more details needed.)

"How did he learn guitar?" Lucy asked.

Wendy giggled, "From our cousin."

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Please tell me you have another guitar-playing cousin that's _not_ Gajeel."

"You'd be surprised, Lucy," Grandine said. "I was too."

"But those two are always at each other's throats!" Lucy said, remembering that every time those two are together there's always at least a fight every hour.

"Weell," Igneel chuckled, "you're not wrong. But, their guitars are still in one piece."

"I didn't know the boy was into music," Jude said. "That's a new field for him."

"Me neither," Igneel agreed. "But, whatever Natsu does, he has a reason."

"This will be fun to watch," Layla said happily. "Campfire songs are a must."

Lucy agreed with her mother. She was a pretty musical person herself, playing piano and singing. She wondered how Natsu discovered his musical talent. He was actually really good and had a great voice, amazingly.

Natsu came out with his acoustic guitar that he had drawn flames on at the bottom, and took his seat across from Lucy. "Take notes Romeo. You're about to watch the expert."

"Aye sir!"

"Luce, remember when we had that bonfire at Laxus's house?" Natsu asked.

The memory of that fun night popped in her head. "Of course!" Lucy exclaimed, "Best 4th of July ever!"

"I'm just glad you kids made it out alive," Igneel joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, pops," Natsu said sarcastically. Then he turned back to Lucy, smirking,"Remember that song…?" Lucy looked at him confused, so he started strumming his guitar to jog her memory.

 _We are dead to rights born and raised_

 _We are thick and thin 'til our last days_

 _So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart_

Lucy smiled brightly. Natsu knew that this was one of her favorite songs. She started singing as well.

You know how to give and how to take

You see every hope I locked away

So pull me close and surrender to my heart

 _Before the flame goes out tonight_

 _Yeah, we'll live until we die_

Everyone joined in at the chorus, singing out their hearts which made Natsu play even louder, Romeo adding a beat..

 **So come out, come out, come out**

 **Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?**

 **Come out, come out, come out**

 **'Til we lose control into a raging fire**

 **Into a raging fire**

 **Come out, come out, come out**

 **Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?**

Natsu looked across into Lucy's eyes. She found them enchanting since the flickering flames enhanced its intensity.

 _Let the world leave us behind,_

 _Let your heart be next to mine_

Before the flame goes out tonight,

We can live until we die

Both of them sang the hook before the chorus, almost like the lyrics became commands to the other person.

 _Come out, come out, come out_

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

 **Come out, come out, come out**

 **Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?**

 **Come out, come out, come out**

 **'Til we lose control into a raging fire**

 **Into a raging fire~**

"WHOOO!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the main performances of Natsu and Lucy.

"Wow, Natsu! You played awesome!" Lucy was extremely impressed with his new music skills. She watched him play the whole time, never missing a beat as his long fingers played the chords easily.

"Thanks! Your singing was amazing too!" Natsu had also been watching Lucy the whole time. He loved it when she sang. And she sometimes closed her eyes and lost herself into the music.

"Natsu, play more Phillip Phillips songs!" Romeo suggested.

"Yes, I love his songs!" Wendy agreed.

Natsu grinned, "Of course!" He, too, liked this artist's songs. The lyrics hold a lot of meaning, family and love.

 **Settle down, it'll all be clear**

 **Don't pay no mind to the demons**

 **They fill you with fear**

 **The trouble—it might drag you down**

 **If you get lost, you can always be found**

 **Just know you're not alone**

 **'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home~**

Lucy always loved country and folk rock, they hold a lot of meaning. Songs with meanings always helped her get through with life. She could probably guess why Natsu wanted to play guitar. He wanted to be able to play the songs that hold meaning that would bring family and friends closer, especially during a time like this, around a campfire in the summer night.

 **For you, for you.**

 **Baby, I'm not moving on.**

 **I'll love you long after you're gone.**

 **For you, for you.**

 **You will never sleep alone.**

 **I'll love you long after you're gone.**

 **Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

 **Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

 **Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

 **Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.**

 **And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

 **I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone~**

The words he sang, the notes he played, the feelings he put into it, Lucy confirmed the feeling that she's been having towards Natsu lately. She loved him.

It was starting to get late into the night. The grown ups decided to go in, preferring to sleep inside and let the kids stay outside to have their own fun.

Grandine made the sleeping arrangements. "The girls will be in one, the boys will be in the other."

"No mixing," Layla added.

"No funny business, young man," Igneel and Jude looked at Natsu sternly.

This made both Natsu and Lucy blush, "Dad!" But both grown men chuckled and left with their wives. Their parents can be very embarrassing sometimes.

Romeo and Wendy were half way in their tents, sticking their heads out in the wide opening. The tents were set up so that the opening faced each other. Natsu and Lucy sat a log in front of them.

"Ooh, Natsu," Romeo said. "Tell us a scary story."

"Oh no," Lucy breathed.

Natsu rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Hehe, I have been waiting for this."

"Please don't," Lucy begged quietly. She was never a big fan of scary stories. Reading them in books were fine though, but listening to them is just...no.

But Natsu ignored her and grabbed a flashlight, lighting up his face, and pointed to the house at the end of the street. "The house at the end of the street. There's a reason why it's called that. It's the last house to be build in the neighborhood. And the last one always causes the troubles. 1895, when the first family moved into the house-"

"STOP!" the girls screamed in fear.

"OH COME ON!" the boys shouted in frustration. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"It's too scary!" Wendy shook in Lucy's arms.

"I really don't want to hear it," Lucy agreed.

"I barely even started it!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"It was just about to get good too," Romeo whined.

But the boys saw how frightened the girls were already. They never could tolerate scary things. Natsu sighed, "Alright, how about you guys get some sleep?"

"I don't think I can sleep now," Wendy pouted.

"You want me to sing to you?" Lucy suggested.

Wendy immediately perked up and agreed excitedly. "I love it when you sing!"

"I have the perfect song then." Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear. He nodded, luckily knowing the song.

Wendy and Romeo laid their heads down on their arms comfortably as Natsu played the soft song and Lucy sang beautifully at the verse, Natsu joining her in the chorus.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound**

Oooh _(Oooh)_ Oooh _(Oooh)_

La La _(La La)_

La La _(La La)_

Oooh _(Oooh)_ Oooh _(Oooh)_

La La _(La La)_

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound…~

The young ones' were now fully asleep, breathing softly and peacefully. Their heads were still peaking out of the tent but Natsu and Lucy decided to leave them, not wanting to wake them up to move them.

They sat next to each other on the other side of the still burning fire, talking quietly.

"So how and when did you get into guitar?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel always liked playing guitar and was good and I was not gonna let him be better at me with something," Natsu answered. "Made him give me lessons about 2 years ago."

"And you never told me why?"

"Well, you never asked and I've played sometimes before."

"Yeah but never a whole song until now."

Natsu grinned widely, "Then surprise!"

Lucy laughed, punching his arm, "Dork."

They sat in comfortable silence next to each other, watching the fire flickering and the sounds of Wendy's and Romeo's soft snores as they slept.

Natsu was the one who broke the silence, "I also have another reason why I wanted to play."

Lucy turned her head towards him, curious. The reason for wanting to beat Gajeel was reasonable. She wanted to know what this other one was. "What?"

"Well, you always liked music, singing and playing the piano. And…" He poked his index fingers together nervously. "I may have read your diary about something."

Lucy's jaw dropped open, and she smacked his head, "You snooping jerk! I told you not to! How did you even find it?!" She suddenly got nervous. Her diary was like her entire life in words. What exactly did he read?

Natsu rubbed his head. "Ow, that hurt," he pouted. "You mean, Luce."

"Oh suck it up, you big baby." She narrowed her eyes, "Now what exactly did you read?"

"Just the part where you wished that a guy would play for you while you sing," he said casually. "It's like one of those sappy romantic parts of your books." He quickly shut his mouth.

"You read my books?!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously, "Heh-heh. Now's not the time to shout, Luce. The little ones are sleeping." That settled Lucy down a bit. She didn't want to wake up Wendy and Romeo. But she made a mental note to scold him further later on.

Lucy sighed, calming herself. "Okay so you read that part. And what?"

"Whatchu mean 'what'? If it made you happy that you could sing while someone plays for you, then I'd do it. I also took it upon myself to learn all of your favorite songs." Natsu said it so casually but it made Lucy's heart race. She loved music and always dreamed of how a guy would play for her while she sang. It was so romantic.

"You...did that to make me happy?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Lucy giggled, "You know you can be really thoughtful sometimes?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's not make this cheesy and make me look sappy," he joked.

"Sing me a song," Lucy said. "I want to just hear you sing."

"Well I do have an awesome voice," Natsu said cockily. He picked up the guitar next to him and started strumming. He knew the perfect song, and it was the perfect moment to say something he really wanted to for a long time now.

Lucy's heart started beating fast as she listened to the introduction. It was a love song. Is Natsu going to…?

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _I know that you are something special_

 _To you I'd be always faithful_

 _I want to be what you always needed_

 _Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I wanna chase_

 _You're the one I wanna hold_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Natsu skipped the second verse and chorus and went into the instrumental solo. In Lucy's mind, everything was perfect right now. The music was perfect.

 _Am I crazy for wanting you?_

 _Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

 _I don't wanna waste your time_

 _Do you see things the way I do?_

 _I just wanna know that you feel it too_

 _There is nothing left to hide_

 _I don't want another pretty face_

 _I don't want just anyone to hold_

 _I don't want my love to go to waste_

 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _You're the one I wanna chase_

 _You're the one I wanna hold_

 _I won't let another minute go to waste_

 _I want you and your soul_

 _Oooooo, yeah_

 _Your beautiful soul_

 _Yeah_

"Whatchu think?"

"I loved it," Lucy breathed out.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Was that song supposed to be about me?" she asked playfully,

"Of course. No one has a beautiful soul other than you," he winked.

"Smooth, Natsu," she giggled, sitting closer to him.

"There's also something else I've been wanting to do," he said as he leaned closer.

Lucy responded by doing the same, smiling teasingly, "Oh? And what is it?"

"This." Natsu closed the remaining distance between them for a tender kiss. It was sweet and soft, exactly how Lucy pictured her first kiss to be. Her kiss with Natsu. She was happy all over, and showed it with the big smile on her face when they separated.

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."

 _Best night ever,_ they both thought.

...

...

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" Wendy whispered eagerly, leaning to look over Romeo's shoulder.

"Every single second," Romeo proudly waved his phone. "Every single priceless second."

They were both crouched lowly on the ground, seemingly asleep but had a good view of what Natsu and Lucy were doing.

"Hey, look," Wendy pointed up at the second floor window. Romeo squinted and made out four figures in the window. It was the Dragneel and Heartfilia parents. Grandine and Layla were hugging each other and crying rivers. Igneel and Jude were clapping each other's back, laughing and congratulating each other.

The kids waved. Romeo holding his phone up and winked. The adults nodded in approval. Looks like they'll have long lasting memories of this night.

* * *

 **(A/N)- And there's your Nalu summer love!**

 **I didn't put the entire songs, just pieces of it, skipping around. Credits go to the original artists of the songs, NOT ME**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **More summer love coming up, please review!**


End file.
